Rewind
by HomozygousBean
Summary: Uryu Ishida is left helpless by a terrible tragedy. He almost loses all hope when suddenly, a new figure enters his life. Will he collapse? Rated M because of further chapters. Based on a plot I made up of Sail by AWOLNATION (doesn't belong to me) dubstep. Human AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi. I decided to use the plot on Bleach. I hope you like. Thanks.**

 **~mmbazb**

I walked hand in hand with my boyfriend, laughing as he made jokes and poked my side. We'd just come back from a movie. It was a bit of a crappy movie, but I didn't care. I got to spend more time with Shiro. That was what mattered to me.

Said Shiro poked my side again.

"Yes, Shiro?" I asked, giggling.

A slight pout graced his soft lips. "Don't ya love me?"

I tilted my head. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

He just smiled. "Just tryin' ta mess with ya."

It was my turn to pout as I jabbed him in his rib. "You're so obnoxious." I said, smiling a bit.

He grinned back and lifted me off the ground, wedding style. "Ahh, but ya know ya love me, Uryu!"

I squealed quite like a girl and writhed in his grip. "Shirooooo!"

He laughed that laugh I'd always loved from the start, but he put me down. "Why ya gotta be so loud?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

I crossed my arms and pouted. "Well maybe if you didn't swing me around like we're still in grade school, I wouldn't be so loud."

He grabbed my wrists and looked me in the eyes, making me blush. "It's so hard, ya lookin' like a cutie an' stuff."

I huffed and looked away. "S-stop that..." He released one of my wrists in favor for my face, to make me look him in the eyes. "Hmm?" I hummed, trying to act innocent.

He quickly trapped my lips in a passionate kiss. I melted into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. He cupped my face with both my hands when suddenly my phone buzzed.

We broke the kiss and I begrudgingly checked my phone to see who _had_ to text me.

Aaaaand it was my father. What the hell did that bastard want?

 _Be careful coming home. There's a escapee around your location._

I rolled my eyes. I'm sure the bastard is just trying to ruin tonight. Well I wasn't about to let him do that.

I put the phone back into what was actually Shiro's jacket. He raised an eyebrow. I shook my head.

"Just that bastard of a father. Don't worry about it."

He hesitated, but nodded. "Okay."

I smiled and grabbed his hand again. "C'mon, let's go home. I'm tired." He grinned and squeezed my hand. We continued walking home.

At a certain point, Shiro says, "Why don' we take ta short cut?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What short cut?"

He pointed down a trashy-looking ally.

"Yeah, cause _that_ looks safe." I rolled my eyes and continued in the same direction.

Shiro grabbed my wrist and looked at me pleadingly. "Aw, c'mon. If we get back ta my place early enough, maybe we can do some, uh... stuff. Ya know?"

He looked at me with a familiar glint in his eye and I bit my lip. I knew exactly what that 'stuff' was.

And it didn't sound too bad right now...

I sighed in defeat. "Fine... Let's go. Keep your promise."

He smirked and grasped my hand, leading me towards the dark ally. He stopped at the entrance of the ally and looked at me, a dorky grin smeared on his face.

"Here, I'll go first. Scope it out, ya know?" I smiled and rolled my eyes.

Dork.

I nodded and let him go through with his act. He ran forward and looked behind trash cans and things of other sorts. Eventually, he waved me to come towards him. I smiled and followed him. I observed the the grimy brick walls as I walked past them. There was one spot of dark brown. Could it be...blood? I shivered at the thought and stuffed my hands in my pockets.

I looked back to where Shiro had been, but... he wasn't there.

"S-Shiro?" I called out, my voice shaking. No response.

"Shiro?" I yelled out, my voice stronger. Still no response.

Fear coursed through my veins. I ran forward more when suddenly, a shot of pain sprung from my side. A scream erupted from me, but a gloved hand was slapped onto my mouth to muffle it. I writhed from my attackers grasp and turned to look at him/her. All I saw was a face masked with a ski mask, but a bright tuft of bright blue hair stuck out. I gritted my teeth and bit the hand on my mouth. The attacker grunted, barely fazed by the bite.

"I'm sorry. I... I can't do it."

The attacker said, seemingly to him/herself. He/she then released me and ran away. I fell to the ground. I placed a hand onto my side and felt the warm and sticky blood on it.

I tried to sit up, but sufficed with sitting on my elbows. I squinted at the distance, trying to make sense of the blurs. I'd lost track of my glasses in the mess.

I saw a blob stir, and I called out.

"SHIRO!"

The blur moved one last time before dropping to the ground.

Nothing moved.

Tears streamed down my face.

"No, no, no... No... NO... NOOOO... SHIROOOOOO!"

Everything went black.

 **AN: Okay that wasn't really that long at all. I'll try to make chapters longer, but I don't feel like typing the rest of this right now. Tell me what you think about this so far. Review, follow/favourite, PM me and happiness!**

 **~mmbazb**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** : **YAS next chapter! I will try to write as much as possible, but bear with me, ja? Thank you to who has favourited, it is MUCH appreciated. ON WITH THE CHAPTER! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters.**

The pain. Dear God, the _pain_. It was nearly unbearable. I let out a groan. Then I heard a gasp and people scurrying around me. I opened one eye, carefully. The brightness of the place I was in was a bit overwhelming, so I squinted, but I opened the other eye as well.

"He's awake!" I heard a familiar voice say.

"O-Orihime-san?" I said very quietly.

My vision began to become clearer and I focused on the place I was in. A hospital. I was in a hospital. I was in a hospital bed with a usual gown and sterile sheets, pillows and everything else. To my right was a bench, containing Orihime, eyes wide with fear, yet relieved, and Sado, a small smile upon his lips.

The memories of that night came flooding in too quickly and I clutched my head in pain. My side also began to throb in pain. I could feel Orihime's hands on my wrists, pulling them from my head and putting them back to my sides.

"Try not to move, Uryu-kun. You have to let your side heal. You're okay now."

 _But was Shiro?_

"Where's Shiro." I half-asked half-said.

The room then became extremely tense.

"I'm sorry, Uryu," said a gruff, yet gentle voice I'd known as only Sado's.

The white walls began to sway.

"Where's Shiro." I said again.

I heard Orihime sniff, and I felt her hand on my shoulder, and I looked up to see her child-like face above mine, smiling.

"Shiro-kun didn't make it. He had been dead when they found you unconscious." She was very blunt about it, but I think her and I both knew it's always better to be blunt about this shit. Shiro is dead. And that was it.

"Okay," was all I said, and I laid back down to sleep, tears still streaming down my face.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

When I woke again, there was food on my bedside table to my left. Applesauce, a sandwich, and crackers. I attempted to sit up on my own, but Orihime was quickly by my side and lifting me up with strength I didn't know she had.

"Thank you, Orhime-san." I said, looking at her. She smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Of course, Uryu-kun. Now, you need to eat. No arguing." My stomach growled on cue. I heard Sado let out a small laugh and I looked in his direction. He smiled at me and gave a little wave. I smiled back weakly and turned back to Orihime, who was opening a package of crackers for me.

"Orihime-san, I can open my own crackers." She shook her head.

"Don't care. Now eat." She thrusted the package of saltines in my face and I reluctantly grabbed one. I nibbled on the corner and looked around the room again. Orihime had sat back down next to Sado, both of which were still sitting in that bench.

"How long have I been here?" I asked quietly.

"You were asleep for four days and you just woke up from a day-long nap. So, about five days." Orihime said, chipper.

I frowned. _Five days, huh?_

"Have you guys been here the whole time?"

Sado nodded. "Yes."

My eyes widened. _They were here the entire time? For me?_

"T-thank you very much. I appreciate it." They both nodded.

I took another cracker from the package and bit down on the corner. Saltines weren't my favourite food, but they tasted just about amazing right now.

"What hospital am I in?" I asked, still nibbling on the cracker.

Orihime reluctantly answered, "Um, the one your father works at. It was the closest one, okay?" She quickly finished as a glared at her. But I nodded. "I understand. Thank you." She smiled a bit and fished something from her tiny, but stuffed, purse.

"Uh... I thought I should give this to you. It was in Shiro's room when they cleaned out the place."

She handed me a small stuffed lion. It had black little eyes and a mane going all around the head. The orange mane reminded me of his eyes. The soft fabric was comforting and I squeezed the little stuffed paw.

"It was addressed to you. It had a little name tag that read 'For Uryu' around it's neck. So I'm giving it to you." She finished.

My eyes welled up with tears. _I'll always have this. Forever._ I promised myself. I clutched the small object to my chest and smiled.

"Thank you, Orihime-san." She smiled and nodded and sat back down.

I held the little lion to my chest as I laid back down and slept again. This time, a smile on my face.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The next time I woke up, my side didn't feel as horrible as it did the first time. I looked to my right to look for Sado and Orihime, but the bench was empty. Instead, standing beside my bed was my bitch of a father. I scowled and sat up, though feeling immense pain on my rib cage.

"What the hell are you doing here." I said, practically spitting venom through my gritted teeth. The white-haired man simply smirked and continued writing notes on a clipboard. "Cocky as ever. Is your side any better?"

I snarled, "Why does it matter to you?"

The man rolled his eyes and went to the other side of my bed to check the monitors for my health and wrote down some more number and letters on the clipboard. I growled. He looked at me, an eyebrow raised.

"If you didn't want me bothering you, why didn't you just heed my warning in the first place, and you wouldn't even be here right now."

 _Oh my god. He was right. He had said that there was an escapee around me, and he'd been right. If I'd listened to him, Shiro wouldn't be..._

I jumped up from my bed and tackled my father in a mess of tubes and wires. He simply pushed me off and onto the floor, me being incredibly weak and him being a lot stronger than me. I crumpled to the floor and sobbed, knowing how weak I looked.

I didn't care. _I don't care about anything anymore. Shiro was dead and gone. I had nothing to live for._

Orihime suddenly burst into the room, Sado close behind.

"Oh my God, Uryu! Are you okay? What the _hell_ just happened? I leave for _five_ minutes..." She began to scream at my dad and myself. I just sat on the floor, my gaze at the tiled floor. I deserved this.

"You're so _dumb_ , why would you just... just... you, I..."

Suddenly, Orihime hugged me. She sobbed into my shirt and said, "I miss him, Uryu. I miss Shiro too. He was my best friend as well." I wrapped my arms around her waist and stopped crying. I was causing too much grief for her.

"I'm sorry Orihime-san. I'm sorry." She hugged me tighter and sobbed again.

She suddenly stopped crying.

"As for _you_ , Mr. Ishida," She stood up and walked to my father. " _Stay away from my friends._ " She said it with so much anger, I was afraid she was going to possibly punch the white-haired man. He just balled up his fists and walked out.

Sado came over to me and lifted me up. He very carefully placed me on the hospital bed and Orihime pulled the sheets up to my chin.

"Get some sleep, Uryu-kun. We're bringing you home tomorrow. Sleep well." I nodded and closed my eyes. _I was lucky to have such friends..._ I fell asleep.

 **AN: Aaaaand CUT! So this actually didn't take as long as I thought it would. But I made it longer! :D Aren't ya PROUD OF ME? Okay, just kidding, just kidding. PLEASE favourite, follow, review, PM me (if possible) any ideas and happiness!**

 **~mmbazb**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update! I've been so busy since school started! Okay so I'll get on with this story and hopefully it'll turn out right. :3 Thanks to all followers/favouriters, I appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.**

It's been three months since the accident. No, I'm not okay. And no, I'll probably won't ever get over it. I'm being forced to go back to school, despite my many refuses. I couldn't go back there. I wouldn't live if I did. Everyone would blame me for Shiro's death. Everyone probably hates me by now. It is all my fault. And I hated myself for it.

I groaned and rolled out of bed. Literally.

"Fuck..."

I was still in slight pain from it all, but my bandages were taken off. I had a huge scar in my ribcage. The blade that had gone into my side was a butcher knife 8 inches long, and if my attacker had pushed that thing an inch further into me, I would've surely died right there. That's how lucky I was.

I wish it had gone an inch further. Then I wouldn't have to live with this. I could be with Shiro, heaven or hell. I think I'd be happy anywhere so long as I was with my Shiro.

I sat up and took in my surroundings. On the other side of my bed was the one and only Orihime. I whined. "Inoue-saaaaann... Why'd you push me off the bed...?"

She crossed her arms. "Because I knew you wouldn't get off if I asked you."

She wasn't wrong.

I frowned. "I really don't want to go to school Orihime-chan. Nobody will want to be around me."

She shook her head. "Nonsense. You know I've told you a million times that it is _not_ your fault." I looked down and nodded, still not believing her entirely.

She sighed and walked over to me, extending her hand. "C'mon, let's get ready. You'll be late if we don't hurry." I nodded and grasped her hand, standing up.

"Lemme get changed and I'll meet you out in the kitchen, okay?" I said to her. She shook her head.

"God only knows what you'll wear if I don't help you. Here," She started rummaging through my drawers and pulled out a graphic tee. "This is okay, right? It's comfortable." She'd picked up a Fall Out Boy tee, a band I'd just recently got into. I shrugged.

"Yeah that's good." She smiled and threw the shirt to me.

"Good. Now I trust you to pick out acceptable pants. I'll be in the kitchen." I nodded and watched her as she shut the door behind her. I unbuttoned my pajama shirt and slipped the tee on. It was new, so it didn't feel as soft as my older shirts. I don't usually wear anything other than casual attire anymore, so my flannels and dress pants have been shoved to the bottoms of my drawers. Now what usually fills my drawers are graphic tee shirts and blue jeans.

I pulled one of my jeans from my drawer and replaced the blue pajamas that adorned me during the night with them. I brushed a comb through my silky hair and headed out the door, to the kitchen.

"Is this okay Orihime-chan?" I asked quietly.

Inoue turned around from the stove, where she was cooking some sort of omlette. She nodded eagerly. "Yes, that's great. Would you like a teriyaki omlette with wasabi?

I grimaced. "No thank you Inoue. I think I'll stick to a pop tart. Not that hungry this morning." The over processed American excuse for a tart was absolutely filled with unhealthy ingredients, but it sounded more appetizing than whatever Inoue was cooking.

I grabbed the silver wrapped breakfast from my pantry and tore open the packaging. I took a nibble and watched as Inoue poured the contents of whatever was in that pan. She happily ate her egg and I just continued to eat my American food. When she was finished with her creation, she took her plate and scraped the extras into the trash bin. I took the wrapper and also threw it in the trash can.

"C'mon Sado-kun is waiting for us outside." Inoue said happily.

I whined again. "Inoueeeee can I just stay home?" She shook her head firmly and grabbed my wrist as a precaution. I sighed and grabbed my school bag on the way out as Inoue dragged me out of my apartment. Chad stood outside, back on the railing.

"Hello Sado-kun." I said to him, trying to wrench my grip from the surprisingly strong woman grasping my wrist tightly. He nodded in greeting and followed us away from the apartments. Once we had a sizable distance between us and my beloved house, Inoue finally let go of my wrist.

"I'm trusting you Uryu-san..." She said, giving me a serious look. I sighed and nodded. There was no point in going back now. She smiled and skipped ahead of us to catch up with Tatsuki-san, her best friend. They immediately began to chat. "Hey Sado-san?" I asked the quiet figure beside me.

"Hm?" He hummed.  
"How did you deal with your loss of loved ones?"

He was silent for a couple seconds. "By remembering how much they loved me." He said simply.

I frowned. It wasn't exactly the answer I was looking for, but it was close enough.  
"Thank you." I said. He nodded as we entered the school grounds.

I looked around. Everything was still the same, for the most part. _Except for one thing._

I pushed those thoughts to the back of my head and kept walking, headed towards the front desk to check in. I waved to Inoue and Chad, and they waved back.

I entered the glass doors, shivering at the cold temperature. I took a deep breath and went into the office.

The familiar smell of cleaning products and paper overwhelmed me as I approached the large wooden desk.

"M-my name is Ishida Uryu. I was absent for three months because of major injuries." I said nervously.

The woman's eyes widened and she nodded. "You're the one they were all talking about. You were attacked, ne?"

I nodded slowly. She sighed sadly. "I'm very sorry Ishida-kun. I heard about um..."

Suddenly my eye twitched with annoyance. I really did not want to talk about him. "May I please just have my schedule, ma'am?" I said through gritted teeth.

The woman's eyes widen even more and she swallowed nervously. "H-hai, gomen'nasai..."She shuffled around behind her desk and finally came back with a sheet of paper with my first semester of 10th grade. Damn, I still had three years? She handed me a note as my late excuse. I nodded at the woman and exited the office into the empty hallways. The familiar smells of the school wafted around me while the tardy students rushed to their classrooms, clutching their bags. I took my time, having a note to excuse myself. I looked at my schedule and headed in the direction of my first class. This was not going to be easy.

 **HOLY SHIT I'M SO SORRY GUYS SCHOOL STARTED AND I HAVEN'T HAD A CHANCE TO EVEN GET ON MY LAPTOP PLZ FORGIVE ME. This took me fucking forever to write bc I had to write a segment when I could, then get off to do some shit. I've also been watching YouTube a bit too much. Whoops. But who can say no to Jacksepticeye? Or Markiplier? Or CinnamonToastKen? Or Pewdiepie? Or Cryaotic? Damn I love those guys... They've been my fucking savior since my gf broke w me. But I have another one now. Wow I get over relationships easy. And I'm babbling. Anyway, thanks to all who have favourited, followed ect. this story, it really means a lot. Seriously. Alright everyone, have a nice day and happiness!**

 **~mmbazb**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I'm running a 5K today (not very prepared but oh well) so I thought I might update today just to get it out of the way. I'm kind of satisfied with how this story is going. Yay! Anyway, please enjoy this chapter! Thanks!**

 **~mmbazb**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES SELF HARM. DO NOT CUT YOURSELF, IT IS NOT WORTH IT.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the songs mentioned.**

Pity. That's what everyone looked at me with. Fucking. Pity.

I growled out loud and turned up my music louder. It was a dark song, with screaming and loud instruments, but I found it more enjoyable. I used to really like classical music, but nothing made me feel better than some metal.

Everyone says I'm different now. No shit. I was just stripped of my only happiness in life. What the hell did you expect?

 _Suffocation, no breathing. Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding._

Last Resort pumped into my ears, letting me relate my life to it. It wasn't metal, but I still likes it.

I started cutting myself to pieces three months ago. A few weeks after school started. Sometimes, I'd remember Shiro, and if I was at home, I'd go into the bathroom, get my blade, and carve it into my skin.

I deserved it. I deserved so much pain. It was my fault Shiro is dead.

Sometimes I'd run the blade vertically down my arm, drawing more blood. The pain was a reminder to do better next time. To remember that it's my fault.

I didn't realize I was crying until a drop fell on my MP3 player. I sniffled and wiped my eyes, trying not to think about Shiro anymore.

The song suddenly changed, moving to a song I thought I'd deleted.

 _You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies-_

I threw the MP3 player across my bedroom, shattering it to pieces, and ending the song.

I couldn't bear to even think of that song anymore. I couldn't.

I sniffed some more and grabbed my phone, sending a quick text message to Sado. I didn't even wait for his answer before walking out of my apartment, grabbing my beanie, locking the door, and heading towards his place.

I pulled the beanie over my head, covering my ears from the chilly October air. I felt empty without my earbuds blasting music into my ears, but luckily Sado's house was not far. When I arrived at his house, I didn't even have to knock before Sado opened the door, inviting me into his house.

I'd blocked out everyone in my life besides Sado and Orihime. They were the only ones who didn't look at me with pity, because they miss Shiro too.

I walked into Sado's apartment and he shut the door behind me. When he finished locking the door and closing the blinds, he looked at me with concern.

"I-I broke my MP3 player..." I said quietly.

He nodded and wrapped his long arms around my small body. I bit my lip and choked back a sob. I didn't like looking so weak around him, but it hurt so much. He understood. So he comforted me with his warmth and collected breathing. I released the sob and began crying. He rubbed my back and kept his steady breathing, to remind me to stay calm.

No, we weren't dating. Sado knows this, and we both silently agreed that he only did this when I was truly broken down and needed something to keep me together.

I gripped his t-shirt and continued crying. I had to find some way to keep me from coming back to him. I had to get over this, somehow. I didn't really want to get over this, honestly. I miss Shiro. "I miss him." I accidentally said it out loud.

Sado nodded above my head. "I do too."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I felt so weak. I can't even keep myself together without Sado or Orihime. I was pathetic. After my meltdown, Sado told me to stay here, since it was dark out. He let my sleep with him, and he spooned me, helping me fall asleep. When I finally woke, Sado was gone, a note left on the bedside table.

"Helping Orihime go shopping. You're welcome to anything in the fridge or pantry. -Sado"

I yawned and stretched, then sighed. I couldn't keep troubling this guy. He has his own life to worry about. I grabbed my stuff, not bothering to eat anything, and headed out of the door.

When I got home, I pulled out my laptop, something I didn't do too often. But I did it anyway and pulled up Google. I typed in "ways to not look weak". I clicked on a couple links and put them in new tabs. The first one said to talk more. Not happening. Another was a blog. It talked about a "YouTuber". It said watching this person made them feel less weak and more confident. It had a link to the person's channel, and I clicked it. On the link were a bunch of videos, with a man with... green hair? dotted on the thumbnails.

Jacksepticeye. That was his name. Or at least his YouTube name. I clicked one of the videos.

"THIS COMMENT IS OFFENSIVE | Reading Your Comments #72" Holy shit... #72? He's done that many videos? And that's just one category...

The video started to play. The YouTuber, Jack, had a heavy Irish accent. His reaction to someone hating potatoes almost made me smile. He was loud and childish. I finished watching the video, and subscribed to the guy.

I clicked on my other tab. On it was a page for martial arts. It was wing chun. I'd never heard of it before. I looked at the pictures, and it was training. For all ages. I looked at the fee. Only about 5000 yen. Good.

I bookmarked the tab and moved on to the next link. Therapy. No.

The last tab was another blog. It talked about another YouTuber. Markiplier. I clicked on the link to his channel and this one had thumbnails that had a guy with _pink_ hair. What's with the hair dye? I clicked one of his videos anyway. I watched him play a game called " " He wasn't as loud as Jack (luckily, I think my ears are bleeding after that), but he was still really funny. And humble. I subscribed to him.

I closed the rest of the tabs and pulled up my bank account. I wanted to see if I could afford to go to the martial arts class. My account showed me that I have over 5 thousand yen extra for each month, enough to pay the fee. I never spend any extra money, since I don't find it necessary. I wrote down the address to the studio and closed the window. I shut down my laptop and put it back in my bag, which I'd left untouched for months.

I pulled out my phone to check the time. Only 10:30. I had nothing to do, since it was a Saturday. I decided to go to the studio today, just to sign up. I grabbed the sticky note with the address on it and headed back out.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

When I finally got there, I saw that it was just a normal sized studio. Nothing fancy. I walked through the propped open doors to see a class already in session. Nobody noticed me come in. There was a small desk-like place to the right of me, and a bunch of chairs in front of it, facing the padded area where a bunch a people had paired up and were practicing a series of defense moves. I sat in a chair in the back, trying to stay out of sight. I watched the pairs of people move in ways I never thought of. They were fluid but very grounded at the same time. It was mesmerizing. Only when one of the masters told them to have a break, did they notice me. A woman with a sleek figure came up to me.

"Hello! Welcome to the Wing Chun studio. I'm Yoruichi. I'm one of the masters here. Is there something I can help you with?"

I nodded quietly. "Yes. I'm Uryu Idhida and I'd like to know if I can sign up for the next class."

She smiled. "Yes, of course. This way, please." She lead me to the desk, where she pulled something up on her laptop and looked at me.

"It's 5000 yen a month. Do you have your payment right now?" I nodded and pulled out the correct amount of money from my wallet.

She took the money and slid it into the cash register. "Would you like to watch the rest of the class? We'll be done soon." I nodded and took a seat again.

She went back to her class and the other masters had already put the poles they were using earlier away. She made everyone get in a line a do some stretches. When they finished, they said something that I didn't catch and then dismissed. A bunch of people walked up to me afterwards.

A shorter teen, who looked around my age, came up to me. "Hi I'm Hanataro." I nodded and extended my hand to the raven haired boy. "I'm Uryu. It's nice meeting you."

I may be an extreme introvert, but I'm still polite.

He shook my hand and smiled. "Have you ever been to a self defense class before?"

I shook my head.

"You'll like it here, don't worry." He reassured me.

Another person with flaming red hair approached me. His bulky build slightly intimidated me. "Yo. I'm Renji Abarai." He said, his voice gruff.

I nodded. "Uryu Ishida."

He gave me the slightest smile before he grabbed his duffel bag and exited the studio.

Hanataro elbowed me. "Don't let his size intimidate you. He's sweet when you get to know him."

I nodded, trusting his words.

The next person to approach me was a man with straight blonde hair and perfectly straight teeth. He smiled with his teeth shining brightly, and said, "Shinji. You are?"  
I stuttered, "U-Uryu Ishida. It's a pleasure meeting you."

"Pleasure meetin' ya too. Got a reason for coming here?"

I sighed. My mood suddenly plummeting. "I'm weak." I said simply.

He smirked. "Oh, don't ya worry. You'll never be weak with Yoruichi's foot up yer ass."

I smiled a tiny bit. "Alright then. I'll make sure to remember that."  
He gave me one last toothy grin before stalking off as well.

The rest of the class had mostly left, just leaving the masters. They were putting up the last of the props and cleaning up.

A man with shaggy blonde hair and a green hat approached me. "Well hello there. My name is Urahara Kisuke. I'm a master here as well. It's great to see you here."

I blinked. "Uryu Ishida." Was all I said. He grinned. "Ishida. Nice."

The last person to come up to me was a burly man who looked about 30, with black hair and stubble across his chin. "Welcome. My name is Isshin Kurosaki. I'm the other master here. It's just the three of us. You said you were Uryu Ishida?"

"Yes sir." I said quietly.

He smiled. "I think we'll get along well, Mr. Ishida."

I nodded. Though, I wasn't sure. He seemed strangely familiar.

"I have to get home. Thank you very much."

"No problem, son. Have a nice day."

I bowed and left the building. That went better than expected.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

When I got home, I pulled my phone and told Orihime and Sado what I'd just done. They want to know what I'm doing a lot (they're afraid I'll do something stupid), so I thought I'd let them know. When I finished with that, I put my phone back into my pocket and suddenly, my stomach growled. I'd forgotten I didn't have breakfast. I decided to make something small, a ham sandwich, and sat down on my bed, and turned on my music full blast. One of Evanescence's songs came on, and I relaxed. I thought about the studio. I hoped everything would turn out okay.

For Shiro.

 _For Shiro._

A/N: YES OVER 2000 WORDS. I was trying to write as much as possible bc I don't know when I'll be able to update again. So I really hope you enjoyed this! I worked very hard for a long time... Starting to get into the story more. The summary will make more sense soon I promise XD. I'll try to fit it into the next chapter maybe. Don't wanna rush things. Also, I had to add **YouTube, okay? It really does make me happier. So anyway, thank you to all who has favourited/followed, much appreciated! Please review, follow and favourite and happiness!**

 **~mmbazb**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I decided to go ahead and try to update this since I've already done all of my other stories. This will get more into the plot, hopefully. And I'm so sorry about the last chapter. The Markiplier video I used was his vid. Sorry I'm not sure what happened there. Plus my spelling and stuff was all over the place. I forgot to spellcheck. Anyway, on with the story.**

"You point your toes in a little bit too."

"Like this?"

"Too far, just a little bit..."

Today was my first day of Wing Chun. The stance was kind of funny. You had to sit back a little bit, but not slouch. It was hard to get, but I could see why they did it. It was sturdy as hell. One of the masters, Isshin, pushed all his weight and some extra muscle power, and I was still fine. Didn't move at all.

"Okay, do you think you have it?" Yoruichi asked me.

I nodded.

She smiled and turned away, going to the front of the room to direct everyone. "Alright everyone, listen up."

Everyone stopped their movements and looked at Yoruichi.

"Today we're learning something new. For everyone." She glanced at me. "This move is for when someone approaches you from behind..."

She went into detail describing how to hear the person and fend them off if they attack. She demonstrated it as well, using Urahara, or she called "Kissy", as the attacker. I listened and watched everything she said and did, and despite that, I still struggled to do it. Urahara paired up with me to help me further.

"Sit back more, you're unbalanced and could be pushed down." He demonstrated and I copied him, mirroring his stance. "Good. Now put your arm out at _this_ angle..."

After a while, everything made sense. It all clicked together and the movements took place in my self defense knowledge.

I smiled when we went through the entire series of moves perfectly and fluidly. Yoruichi smiled at us, who'd been watching for the past couple minutes, and said, "Good job! You're learning very fast, Uryu-san."

I smiled back at her. "Thank you."

She nodded and walked back up to the front of the room. "Good job everyone! I think we all got it. Anyway," She glanced at her watch, "It's 'bout that time. Let's stretch."

After stretching, the others around me began to say that weird string of words they'd said when I first came here.

"Have a good day!" Yoruichi chirped when they finished. Everyone left their places on the large foam mats and grabbed their bags by the chairs. I sat down for a second on the big blue mats, not having anywhere to go after this. I thought of everything I had just learned, the stance, the moves, the fluidity...

I was lost in thought and concentration until Yoruichi walked up to my place on the mat and touched my shoulder.

"Whatcha doin?" She asked, her bangs falling in front of her face as she leaned down.

I shook my head. "Just thinking." I stood up to grab my jacket and Yoruichi giggled behind me.

"You think too much."

I sighed. "I know."

"Have a good night Ishida!" Isshin yelled from behind me, who was shoving some of the props we'd used today in a closet in the back of the room. He turned back to his work after acknowledging me and let out a grunt, pushing them, but with no avail.

"Hey, idiot. They're not gonna fit." Yoruichi yelled at him.

Isshin ignored him and continued to push the wooden poles.

"You're about to break them."

Isshin looked at me, tilting his head.

Shit, did I say that?

"G-gomen. I didn't mean..."

"Yeah, he's right, you're going to break them. So unless you want to replace them, I'd highly suggest you stop." Urahara said nonchalantly.

A blush crept across my face. "I-I have to go. I'll see you next week." I bid them all farewell and exited the studio.

The cool autumn air hit my face, nearly erasing the blush that had formed upon it. Leaves swirled around me, the wind picking them up and throwing them unwillingly towards other pedestrians walking the streets. The warms colours the trees emitted were deceitful, trying to remind everyone of the warm summer nights, the campfires and bright sunny days. It's intimidatingly frustrating.

I didn't have anything to do, so I just started walking. I walked down the streets, observing the hustling figures around me. It made me think. Every single person around me has their own personal problems, perhaps as abominable as my own, and worse. They all had something going on in their lives, for the reasons they were bustling around me mindlessly. Everybody has their own life, with their own opinions on things. I thought a lot of my own problems, and how things turned out for me, and how they could have turned out,then I realized, there could be another person out there with a nearly identical problem to mine, and there are even _more_ people with problems in that category and...

My thoughts went on and on until I realized I had sat down on a bench. I didn't remember sitting down, but I didn't get back up.

I watched as people walked past, not giving me so much as a glance. I didn't deserve a glance, so that made sense. But the reason the were doing that was probably because they had better things to do than look at a depressed teenager.

I pulled out my new IPod. Orihime had gotten me a new one after my apparent dilemma. It was just a plain black colour, which Orihime repeatedly apologized for, but I denied it, saying that it was fine. I plugged in my headphones into the headphone jack, and put them in my ears. I put it on shuffle, having taken the dreadful song before off of it. "Flight" by Tristan and Braken began to play. It wasn't my usual heavy metal predilection, but it suited me well with my bass-loving side of music. The electronic music pumped into my ears, calming me in ways human beings will never achieve by themselves.

I pulled my dark coloured beanie over my head more snugly, trying to keep warmth in my ears. It wasn't quite cold enough to become "dragons", as my younger self would say, but it was still chilly enough to pull the coats out of the closet.

I spotted a small coffee shop down the street, and decided to go there, since I didn't feel like sitting in the cold for hours.

It was a good looking shop with shades of browns and reds and black mixed together to give a nice feel. I advanced to the front counter, ordering a frappuccino, with no chocolate on top. It's what Shiro always got, and he would share it with me, and lick the whipping cream off my face...

I pushed those thoughts away, thinking of different things and subsided any thoughts of Shiro.

I turned my focus back to my IPod, which songs had changed. The sound of sticcato violin notes filled my ears, followed by other electric noises. I recognized the song as "Ghosts 'n' Stuff" by deadmau5, the Nero Remix. Chad had downloaded a bunch of EDM songs onto my IPod because he figured I'd be interested in it, plus he probably wanted me to stop listening to so much heavy metal.

Someone at the front counter suddenly yelled out, "Frap for Ishida!"

I got up from my seat at a booth and went up to the front counter to pay. While I was pulling out some cash, the lady who'd taken my order, as well as tell me my order was ready, said, "So what are you doing on a fine day like this?"

I looked down, avoiding eye contact. "Just came back from a class."

She put her elbows on the counter. "Oh? What sort of class?" She asked, obviously searching for some sort of conversation.

"W-Wing Chun," I said quietly.

She smiled, clueless. "What's that?"

"A martial art. If you'll excuse me, I have to be somewhere," I said, not wanting to be here anymore.

"O-oh. My apologizes. Have a nice day sir!" She chipped.

I nodded at her, grabbing my coffee mug and exiting the coffee shop. I didn't blame her for trying to strike some sort of conversation. Working can be boring. Shiro used to text me, asking me to come to his workplace, an small old shop tucked safely in a corner of the town. He would smile as I walked in the door and wrap his arms around me and kiss me when the other employee wasn't looking...

I ripped myself from my thoughts before I could get carried away. I didn't want to think of Shiro right now.

"Bass Head" by Bassnectar began to play, taking him off my mind.

I go by this: I use music when words fail me.

 **God this took me forever to write, I'm sorry. Finally got it though! Okay, so just want to make this clear: I do not own a damn thing, so these songs do not belong to me, nor Bleach. Managed to get over a thousand words on this too! Wanna thank everyone who has favourited, followed, or reviewed on this, or any of my other stories! I appreciate it so much. Oh, and the songs included in this chapter are REALLY good, go check them out! Anyway, happiness!**

 **~mmbazb**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I am back after a long month, I'm sorry! I've been super busy with school and whatnot... Also it's Agario. Fuckin Agario with a little dot in the middle. Holy shit. Anyway, this chapter should get more into the good stuff (no not sex). I'll be introducing a new character :3. Alright well, please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or** **the character.**

I shivered, pulling my bag over my shoulder and closer to my body. It's been three months and it's officially winter. The trees lost all of their beautifully teasing warm colours in favour for bare limbs and chilling weather. Snow had yet to fall, which was surprising in and of itself, since it was nearly the end of November.

I headed towards the school, the ever so dreaded destination that haunted my thoughts now. I hated going there and feeling the pitied stares and looks, the small smiles and "I'm sorry for your loss"s. Plus every teacher letting me get away with everything and giving me extra points on tests. I hated it there.

But Orihime and Chad wanted me to go, so I did. I still made the perfect grades I needed that would let me graduate plenty early, but there was nothing interesting anymore.

Besides Wing Chun and the YouTubers I frequented, barely anything interested me.

I sighed to myself. These troubling thoughts were often on my mind, it was just normal now.

Finally, I arrived at the school, the large building coming into view. I stopped at the front gates, taking in the full view of it. The four sections for the four different years, the multiple yards for the different sports, and the tall main building, topped with a rooftop fit for break and lunch. Shiro and I would go up there with all of our friends and laugh and get mad at each other and have playful fights and-

 _Stop thinking about him._

I pushed the thoughts away and continued towards the school. My first class was history, something I didn't even need to pay attention to anymore. I practically knew every detail and aspect of what has happened on Earth, so I barely needed the class. But I continued on anyway.

…

…

…

Just five more seconds...

 _Ringggg_

I shot out of my chair, bag already packed. I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the classroom, leaving the damned place behind.

My next destination was Wing Chun, the place I would usually go for release. Everything else was bland and wasn't worth trying to make cheerful. Besides Jack and Mark.

The two YouTubers that I watched for hours on end we're the things keeping me the happiest. I've heard multiple people say that it's really sad that someone in a completely different place, and country, even, and behind a screen was what was keeping me okay. But it didn't really matter to me, because I wasn't the only one. There were thousands of people, even millions, that count on these two morons to keep them happy. Maybe it was the beautiful sound of Jack's smooth accent, or Mark's stupid sense of humour that kept me coming back, but I still thoroughly enjoyed watching them.

My thoughts came to a halt when I reached the place I had been nearly unconsciously walking towards: the studio.

My martial arts skills have been significantly improved since my time there, though short. I felt safer, at least. Since the incident, I'd always felt useless because I hadn't been able to save _him_. That was something I couldn't forgive myself for. I probably was always going to be useless, but it felt better to know that I wasn't completely helpless.

"Hey, Uryu-kun!" Urahara chirped from the back of the studio, happy as ever.

"Hello," I said, nodding respectfully at my teacher/friend.

"Oo Uryu's here?" Yoruichi said, popping out of absolutely nowhere. I looked at her and nodded and she smiled brightly at me.

"You know class doesn't start for another hour or so, right?" Isshin said, stepping out from behind me.

I bit my lip, a bad nervous habit of mine, and nodded. "Yes, I just thought I might practice before everyone gets here..."

He shrugged and gestured towards the props. "Alright. Use what you like, but don't break them."

I nodded and thanked him. He frowned, showing the side of himself that rarely appeared. "You should smile every once in a while, you know?"

I swallowed thickly and nodded. Yoruichi suddenly appeared from behind him and grabbed onto his ear, sensing the tense atmosphere around us. "C'mon stupids, we're going to the café to get some coffee." She said, dragging both Urahara and Isshin out the door.

I couldn't help but smile at the scene, and placed a hand over my mouth to cover it. But, Yoruichi gave one last look behind her and saw it and smiled back.

…

…

…

After about forty five minutes of me practicing alone, other people of the class started showing up. The first one was Hanataro and Ganju, a person he seemed rather attached to. They strolled in, looked around for the masters, then approached me to ask where they were. I told them that they left and that I was practicing.

Ten minutes after their arrival, seven other people had arrived and the three masters had finally come back.

"Okay everyone! Let's get ready to do this thing!" Yoruichi yelled over the small chatter. Everyone reached into their bags to grab a couple water bottles or something else. I picked up my water bottle from the ground and headed over to find a spot on the blue and grey mats. Once everyone had settled, the masters began their stretches.

When they finished with all the normal stretches, I reached down the tie my shoelaces and Urahara began to say, "Okay, so today we're going to learn a rather complicated set of moves. It works for-"

Suddenly, a figure burst through the doors of the studio, stopping Urahara in his sentence.

"Oi! You were supposed to-" The person cut off, probably realizing they were interrupting. I sat back up, trying to get a look at whoever it was.

Isshin suddenly jumped from his spot on the mats and practically _glomped_ the figure at the door, jarring my view of him even more. "My dear son! Oh, I'm so glad to see you~!"  
I winced at his words, having never heard Isshin use that sort of tone with _anyone_.

"Hey! Quit it, Goatface!" The person yelled angrily, shoving his (apparently) father off of him.

I finally got a good look and froze.

I must have been in heaven because standing in the door way was the coloured version of my Shiro.

 **PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I'm so sorry! This took over a month to write so it's been like two months I know omg I'm so sorry. But I got it done! I have been so damn busy with school so I haven't even had time to get on my computer. I'm going to try to type up that Septiplier fanfiction and I might even do a Christmas oneshot or something bc omg I'm so sorry. I really hope this is good. Anyway, thank you to everyone that has favourited followed or reviewed, I really appreciate it! Have a nice day! Happiness!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay back with the new chapter! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's characters.**

I stood frozen, and unable to move.

He-

How?

"Oh, Ichi, I missed you so much! Why are you-" Isshin was continually smothering the figure at the door, and said figure just punched him in the face.

"Oh, shut up. You were supposed to pick me up, remember Goatface? You..."

I leaned heavily on a nearby wall and blocked out all the noises around me.

I couldn't. Everything... It didn't make sense. My Shiro... He was gone. I saw it. I forced myself to go to his funeral. The uptight suit may have covered the wounds, but I could see the damage that had been done from the casket he was lying in. His pale face, covered with random coloured spots from the too-dark makeup they tried to use to cover up the dark purple bruises blemishing his skin. His split lip and scraped hands holding a white bouquet of flowers.

But the figure in front of me was the complete opposite of all of that.

His bright orange hair radiating the sun from outside, his coffee coloured eyes and his tanned skin. All of it was the complete opposite.

And it still didn't explain how the fuck he was alive.

Said person broke through my thoughts when the excitement finally died down. "Sorry to interrupt, everyone. Fuckin' Goatface over here was supposed to give me a ride home."

Snickers echoed around the room and I startlingly realized that they all recognized this person. I quietly observed his actions and watched as his amber eyes scanned the room and finally landed on me, brows furrowing into a confused look as he took in my stance against the wall. I quickly stood up and looked away, not wanting to look into his burning gaze any longer.

The person, without another word, exhaled loudly and sat down in one of the foldable chairs at the front of the room. Isshin begrudgingly picked himself up from his puddle on the floor and got back into his normal character as our master and teacher. The entire ordeal was a bit scary, given our teacher just completely changed his attitude with a certain person. But I put it behind me, trying to focus on the lesson my masters were attempting to teach me.

I found it increasingly harder to focus, knowing that the colour copy of my love was watching me from the chairs beside us. As I went through the lesson mindlessly, I tried to gather my thoughts into some sort of conclusion.

This person couldn't be Shiro. Isshin was not Shiro's father. His father, as well as his mother, were the same ashen colour that showed on Shiro's skin. Shiro got his hard attitude from his mother, who was as tough as a nut, and his father, who he never really got to know, but knew only that he too was an albino, was known to be a bit cocky. The person sitting in the chairs was definitely not an albino, and he didn't have the same accent or character as Shiro either.

It was possible to have a lookalike, but to have one at this scale... It had to be rare.

My thoughts were again ripped from me when Yoruichi began ordering everyone to start stretching again to end the class.

After dismissing us, I grabbed my water bottle and headed towards my bag when I felt a presence behind me. I froze when I heard the familiar voice.

"Oi, why were you staring at me like I had a second head earlier?" His voice resonated behind me.

I turned to him and said, "I-I was surprised, is all. Gomen'nasai," and bowed politely before trying to turn away, only to be frozen again.

"I don't really believe that, but I guess I won't ask. What's your name?" He asked, and I turned around to face the orange headed teen and observe his facial expression. I searched, but I couldn't find anything recognizable. Just... nothing. Only his henna eyes staring back at mine.

"Uryu Ishida. You?" I held out my hand as a formal greeting this time.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He said simply, and after seemingly observing my hand, shook it. What an odd way of doing it. Who wouldn't trust a hand shake?

"So, Kurosaki, your father is Isshin?" I questioned, trying to keep the conversation from getting awkward.

He nodded. "Yeah. He's just fucking annoying though. Used to be a bit calmer when Mom was around." My brows furrowed and he elaborated. "My mom died when I was just a kid."

"Oh." I said, a frown surfacing. "I'm sorry to hear that." He shrugged and sat back down in a chair, motioning for me to sit beside him. I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I have to get home to cook something."

He stood back up and walked over to the desk at the front of the studio to grab a sticky-note. "Here, let me give you my number." He mumbled as he scribbled a few numbers onto the paper. After shoving the pen back into some drawer, he handed me the note.

I glanced at it and stuttered, "T-thank you." He just nodded and headed to presumably go find his father. I slowly turned and exited the studio, a thousand thoughts going through my head. The only one that really stood out was "Did that really just happen?"

 **AN: Hey, I'm alive! I'm so sorry for making you wait again. But I hope this chapter can satisfy you until I can type up the next one. I will try to make the next one longer. Thank you for reading and happiness!**

 **~mmbazb**


	8. Warning

**Hey, I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating these stories, but I've been really unsure about continuing these. I started these when I was actually rather young, so I don't particularly like how I started these. I don't know anyone's opinions either, so I'm giving everyone a chance to give their opinions now. Tell me if you like it, if I should continue these, or if they're actually just bad and I should either restart or stop altogether. This is the only warning I'm putting up and I'm encouraging everyone to please give me input. You can email me [ifoundmylazyhaflinger, gmail], message me privately here on Fanfiction, or message me on Tumblr [artistic-youtube-trash] (or just review). Please give me your input! If I get absolutely nothing in a month, I'm deleting both stories! Thank you and I apologize to anyone following these fanfictions for the lack of updates!**


	9. Update

Hi everyone! So it's been a month, and luckily, I've gotten all positive responses! I was honestly scared that people didn't like this fanfiction as much as they did, so thank you to everyone who has reviewed, messaged me, or emailed me for their input. I've decided to rewrite both stories, as everyone really wanted to see what happened. But first, I will upload the next chapter of Everyone Hates Me, since I thought it was cruel to leave off where I had. I'll try to write as much as I can of both stories as fast as possible, since everyone has been waiting so long. Thank you again to everyone who gave me their input! See you soon!

~mmbazb


End file.
